The present invention relates to a method of restoring heating walls of a coke oven battery.
For restoration or repair of the heating walls of a coke oven battery it is known to design the heating wall in which the old and the new masonry are separated from one another by a vertically extending slip joint. Moreover, when it is necessary to restore the head heating joint, a vertically extending expansion joint is arranged between the heating wall head and the wall protection plate. During the reconstruction of a part of the heating wall to be restored, the process starts from the old masonry. In praxis, it has been, however, shown that there are always problems with exact determination of the width of the expansion joint between the new brick-laid and not heated heating wall head and the wall protection plate under warming.
This situation occurs especially when several heating wall heads located near one another and having a different number of heating joints must be restored and/or when the position of the system including the wall protection plate-chamber frame is fixed in advance by adjacent heating wall heads which are not to be restored. It was required therefore to accurately calculate the different expansion values for different repair depths so that after heating of the heating wall head it abuts exactly against the wall protection plate and thereby the anchoring forces can be transmitted from the anchoring members to the heating wall. The experience with this solution in the praxis has shown that in many cases it is not possible to calculate in advance the expansion values with the required accuracy.